leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Poppy/SkinsTrivia
Skins Poppy OriginalSkin.jpg| Poppy NoxusSkin.jpg| |02-Feb-2010}} Poppy BlacksmithSkin.jpg| |24-Aug-2010}} Poppy LollipoppySkin.jpg| (Limited Edition)|18-Oct-2010}} Poppy RagdollSkin.jpg| (Limited Edition)|14-Dec-2010}} Poppy BattleRegaliaSkin.jpg| |14-March-2011}} Poppy ScarletHammerSkin.png| |01-February-2012}} Chinese artwork Poppy OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Poppy NoxusSkin Ch.jpg|Noxus Poppy Poppy BlacksmithSkin Ch.jpg|Blacksmith Poppy Poppy LollipoppySkin Ch.jpg|Lollipoppy Poppy RagdollSkin Ch.jpg|Ragdoll Poppy Poppy ScarletHammerSkin Ch.jpg|Scarlet Hammer Poppy Trivia * Poppy was designed by Coronach. * Poppy was the first Champion released in 2010. * Poppy is the first and so far only additional post-release champion to cost 1350 at the time of champion release. All other 1350 champions were already present at game launch. * Poppy is the only post-release champion to cost 450 or 260 after IP cost changes. All other 450 and 260 champions were already present at game launch. * Poppy is one of two champions that went into the weekly champion rotation on the day of their release, the other being . * Poppy shares a place with in having the highest base armor of any champion at level 18 (90 armor). * When Poppy activates , she will start to laugh. Quotes * Poppy's quote "Fighting is serious business" is a reference to a well-known internet meme, "X is srs bsns (serious business)," meant to troll people that take something seriously with X being the subject at hand (e.g. WoW is serious business, Pokemon is serious business). * Poppy's quote "Let me demonstrate Hammer Diplomacy!" is a possible reference to Nietzsche's book "Twilight of the Gods" or "How to Philosophize with a Hammer", which serves as an introduction to all his other works. ** More likely, "Hammer Diplomacy" is a reference to " ", also known as " ." Skins * skin is possibly a reference to the Oompa Loompas from . ** The skin may also be a reference to the beloved child's board game . * is a reference to the fictional character , who appears in a series of books illustrated for young children. * face paint and outfit strongly resemble the face paint and outfits of the band . * skin was inspired by ChiZ's White Knight Poppy skin, who also inspired Riot with his Swashbuckler Katarina skin. * may be a reference to the game Spiral Knights, as one of the shields in the game is known as the 'Scarlet Shield'. The artwork also bears a striking resemblance to some types of armor worn by the Spiral Knights. * The Chinese version of Poppy's original skin is the background image of the Defense section in the mastery pages. Relations * According to Poppy's lore, her father was given the job to craft a helm glorious beyond all comparison. Poppy was given the honor of helping him craft the helm and was entrusted to set the center jewel, the most important piece. * After her father's death, Poppy unsuspectingly stopped under shadow while on her way to Demacia. As Galio observed Poppy's continued determination and bravery, he became inspired. Remembering the cause that his master had died defending, Galio arose from his silent purgatory with a new sense of purpose: to join the League of Legends and fight for the will of Demacia. * From the Journal of Justice, pirates from Bilgewater boarded a Bandle City ship headed to Demacia and sacked the vessel of its goods. This particular shipment was on its way to a celebration, a commemoration to Poppy's appointment to service as envoy between Demacia and the yordles. and led special forces to apprehend the culprits, though they were unable to salvage the cargo. Category:Champion Skins and Trivia de:Poppy/SkinsTrivia en:Poppy/SkinsTrivia fr:Poppy/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Poppy/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Poppy/SkinsTrivia